For Your Holiday Entertainment
by lilagrace2011
Summary: Adam, Allison, Kris, Katy, Tommy, and Drake hanging out together in New York for Vday after the concert. This is part one.
1. Chapter 1

Kradison Plus Three (part one)

So with Valentine's Day and the kradison concert this weekend I thought there had to be some drama…

Drake sighs audibly as Adam pulls into the valet parking strip of a notorious New York dance club. Their first Valentine 's Day as a couple and Adam wants to hang out with his naïve American Idol friends. Adam was in such a spectacular mood after his Kradison concert the previous day he didn't even pick up on Drake's darkening mood.

"Hey there!" Adam greeted the valet, tossing him the keys as he strut out of the vehicle. Drake watched Adam effortlessly walk around to his door in platform boots and open it ushering him out.

"Ready to make this a night no amount of booze will let us forget?" Adam winked at Drake clearly stoked. Drake shrugged.

They pushed their way past a crowd of people studded with scattered lurking paparazzi and were directed through the VIP entrance.

Leighton Meester was going in in front of them with some group of friends.

"Adam! I watched some vids from yesterday on youtube, you guys did wonderful" she gushed, clearly swept up in Adam Lambert fever.

"Thanks hun…I try" Adam said, clearly touched by her compliment.

"Tweet me when you can guest on Gossip Girl…ok?" Leighton waved to Adam and smiled at Drake before heading inside.

"She's such a sweetheart" Adam told Drake after she disappeared inside.

Personally, Drake did not like constantly running into Adam Lambert worshippers and stalkers, but he was down for anything that meant quality time with his boyfriend. Until he saw Tommy that is. Drake stiffened.

"What's _he_ doing here?!" Drake demanded.

"Who?" Adam asked casually. His sparkling blue eyes were drinking in the loud music, tons of people dancing and drinking and being crazy all around them.

"Yo Adam over here" Kris called from where he was entwined with Katy at a cozy table. Katy resembled a valentines day Barbie decked out in a bright strawberry strapless dress, matching strappy heels, and manicured nails. Next to her, Allison made eye contact with them. In a knee length black lace dress and her multi-layered fuchsia hair fanning everywhere she looked almost seductive Drake mused.

_What?_ Drake mentally slapped himself and pryed his eyes off her as his gaze worked back over to Tommy, who was staring at him arrogantly with one arm slung around Allison.

"Him. Tommy!" Drake clarified, glaring at Tommy.

"Oh, I invited him" Adam explained, grabbing Drake by the hand and pulling him towards the group.

"He brought Ally" he elaborated, as they navigated around people.

_Couldn't Kris have done that – or no one?_ Drake wondered to himself.

"Adam, wait! I-I want a drink" Drake stalled.

"Yeah, okay so do I, but let's order with everyone" Adam laughed, interpreting Drake's apprehension as impatience.

"What's up?" Adam asked, punching Kris playfully once they arrived at the table.

"Ow! Adam" Kris complained.

"Sorry!" Adam rolled his eyes.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Kris wailed.

"Hi fashionably late! We started without you" Katy stated flirtatiously from where her and Kris were sipping a pink drink with two straws.

"No problem, I'll catch up" Adam responded smoothly, bending down to give Allison a light kiss on the forehead.

Allison blushed, appearing electrified by Adam's presence. Drake noticed and shot Adam a significant look, but Adam wasn't paying any attention to her reaction because Tommy suddenly lept up and crushed Adam in a huge hug.

"Finally, love!" Tommy greeted dramatically.

_Love?_ Drake was nauseated. In his opinion Allison and Kris were barely tolerable, but Tommy who was openly bisexual and seemed to be equally enamored with both Adam and Allison was too much.

"Here man, have a seat – next to me of course" Tommy insisted pulling out the chair next to him and flopping back down next to Allison.

"Thanks dude!" Adam accepted the seat yanking Drake down.

Drake fell into Adam's lap; Allison giggled and both Katy and Adam succumbed to her contagious laughter.

"Careful Adam these chairs have weight limits" Tommy sneers from his seat wedged between Adison.

"Are you implying I'm getting a little fat?" Adam asks still laughing.

Tommy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You're perfect! It's Drake. He should get his own seat" Tommy said leering at Drake.

"No –come on – I'm keeping him close. Too many hot boys out here tonight" Adam insisted.

"Right, better cover Ally's eyes" Kris joked.

"Nothing I haven't seen" Allison quipped.

"Uh oh!" Adam said suppressing a laugh.

"Sure, but Gossip Girl don't count" Kris commented.

"Hey! I like Gossip Girl" Katy interrupted pulling Kris's sleeve.

"Oh yeah?" Kris asked, kissing her slowly.

"Me too!" Adam said nudging Drake, "We just saw Leighton Meester."

"Good for you Adam."

"And" Adam prodded blowing Kris a kiss.

"And I don't judge you for it."

"Don't worry guys, I'll protect Allison" Tommy declared cockily pulling her chair closer to him and running his fingers over her bare shoulder possessively.

"Gee thanks" Allison responded unsteadily.

"You can thank me later" Tommy drawled smiling derisively.

Within five minutes, Adam had received three complimentary drinks from "admirers" not including the round of red bull vodkas sent to their whole table. A clique of C-list soap actresses showed up begging for a "pic" with him and a couple dressed in drag told him they loved the concert and Krillison was great too.

"Damn glitter bitch you're on fire tonight!" Tommy enthused as the actresses retreated from the table to a spot deep on the dance floor.

"I think that I like it!" Adam said sounding flattered, but one look at Drake's stoic expression reminded him Drake wasn't very fond of the limelight. "It's actually a little intimidating too" he added shaking his head modestly.

Tommy cast a look at Adam that said he knew Adam better than that, but shockingly just toasted Adam for the drinks and let it drop.

"Hey! I gotta game that would be so fun! It's one I used to play with my sorority sisters…" Katy suggested leaning in.

"Here we go" Kris complained.

"Shush Kris" Katy said, placing a dainty finger to her lips as if Kris was a three year old being disciplined.

"It's called personal bests" she began intently. "So we go around and everyone gets a chance to say what they personally think someone else's best quality is – or whatever" she giggled at herself, already feeling pretty tipsy.

"I'm in" Allison said.

"Sounds scandalous" Tommy said intrigued.

Adam smirked.

"So let's see…Kris do me first so people get the idea" Katy prompted.

"No way am I giving a demonstration on _doing_ my wife" Kris teased her.

Adam and Tommy exchanged smirks and Allison covered her eyes. Drake reached for his drink feeling like he was back in junior high, trapped in some truth or dare nightmare.

"Fine! Kris is too lame to play" Katy snapped sounding furious.

"No no" Kris said lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender, "uhm its just a challenge cuz there are so many – uh" he faltered.

"What?" Katy coaxed hopefully.

"Okay, Katy – best abs" he knew she'd been working on them for her New Year's resolution.

"Abs?" Katy echoed, crinkling her perfect nose in contempt. "What about my dress, my hair, my smile, my ability to stand being married to a dork like you...My abs? Nobody can even see what your talkin about" Katy complained on and on.

"Well they can certainly see why I hate this game" Kris shot back.

"Well, I was going to say you have the cutest butt – that's a good answer – but now just forget it" Katy pouted.

"Come on don't make this into a thing!" Kris pleaded nuzzling his face against Katy's.

"Kris does have a cute butt" Adam chimed in.

"Yep, definitely!" Allison agreed.

"Ehh" Tommy hedged.

All of a sudden Kris felt five pairs of eyes on his butt.

Katy smiled appeased. "Fine" she sniffed getting back into the spirit of the game. "Tommy – go".

"I choose" Tommy paused for effect "Adam for best kisser" he answered quickly nodding towards Adam as if the impromptu AMA kiss was actually a deep, meaningful display of affection.

"Awww" Katy gushed. "Why couldn't you have said that about me Kris?" she whined.

"I-I don't kiss and tell?" he ventured.

Katy narrowed her sea green eyes, not buying it.

Kris shook his head in exasperation. "Next, next!" he prodded shifting uncomfortably.

"Adam – best lover" Drake says immediately, obviously wanting to one-up Tommy.

"Takes one to know one" Adam beamed, wanting to show Drake how much he meant to him.

"Yeah, only not in this case" Tommy quipped bursting into hysterical laughter.

Drake's jaw tightened with rage.

Adam sensed the tension, but figured they were just getting a little carried away. "Okay, I get Allison…the way you look tonight – best I've seen" Adam said gazing at her sweetly.

Allison was speechless, Katy was speechless, Kris and Drake gawked at Adam like he had just crossed some kind of line.

"What? I can see that" Tommy spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

"And that goes double for Adam" he said with his Casanova charm.

Everybody laughed.

"Come on" Adam objected, "I just rolled out of bed about an hour ago, fixed my hair, and went to get Drake."

"Me too!" Allison agreed emphatically. "I just rolled out of bed, you know… I didn't shower or nothing" she said over-exaggerating.

"She got that from you" Kris pointed an accusing finger at Adam.

"That's how we roll" Adam nodded approvingly.

"That's perfect! We can take a shower later on – together" Tommy suggested.

Adam wasn't altogether turned off by the prospect of experiencing the exciting, emotional side of his bass player in a hot, steamy shower, but he definitely wasn't into a Tommy on Allison sex scene. Tommy was a heartbreaker at heart and Allison was…an angel. His angel.

"What are you thinking?" Tommy probed as if he could read Adam's thoughts.

Adam swallowed his drink, lost in mental images – maybe these drinks were stronger than he realized.

"Been there done that" Drake revealed mostly for Tommy's benefit.

"That explains why he's stopped showering then" Tommy laughed rudely.

"Please tell me Allison doesn't have the same excuse" he continued in mock horror.

"I guess I'll leave that up to your overactive imagination" Drake spat.

Just then a new indie band was starting up and people were spilling onto the dance floor.

"Uh, Kris we should dance" Katy announced on a whim.

"Uh, right now?" Kris asked, inexplicably captivated for some odd reason by all the shower talk.

"No we can dance later, but in the meantime maybe I'll see if that hottie at the bar wants to dance" Katy answered coyly.

"Isn't that the same dude from before?" Allison asked. "He asked to buy her a drink when we were leaving the bathroom" Allison explained.

"I guess he kinda _has_ been checking me out _all_ night" Katy said casually like it just occurred to her that he might be into her.

"What?!" Kris turned and followed Allison's line of vision to see a tall, tan, blonde guy with longer hair and a tattoo sleeve slouched by the bar. "Please tell me your not serious!"

"Fine. I won't" Katy replied, getting up and walking in the stranger's direction.

Kris was appalled to see him actually checking Katy out as she approached, running a hand seductively through his greasy hair. He immediately darted after her.

"No! Katy stop!" he ordered grabbing her arm.

"Ding, ding, ding! Round one Kris vs random dude" Allison narrated from back at the table.

"Kris doesn't have a chance! Anybody want in on this?" Tommy said waving a bottle of grey goose mid-air.

"I don't need your permission so stop making a scene!" Katy hissed lifting her chin defiantly.

"I know" Kris muttered.

"Then wait your turn."

"Katy if you're trying to make me insanely jealous …then its working" Kris said looking helpless.

"Insanely?" Katy pressed smiling slightly.

"Insanely" he confirmed watching her eyes light up like fireworks. "But if your heart is set on dancing with some guy - who probably has rabies" Kris added pointedly. "I'll deal."

"Well" Katy stole a glance at the guy who was now running both hands through his hair, propping his elbows at the bar and licking his lips in Katy's direction.

"Probably just fleas" Kris whispered in her ear and Katy shivered.

"On second thought…I'd rather dance with you" she said flashing an award winning smile at Kris.

"Nooooo!" Tommy complained dramatically banging the table as Kris and Katy began dancing among other couples a good distance from the bar.

"Yes haha in your face" Allison pranced around Tommy making him dizzy.

"Fine. I'll share" Tommy grudgingly poured half his bottle of grey goose into Allison's empty vodka glass.

Drake was glad Tommy had lost the bet, he considered it a personal victory.

Adam watched Allison empty her glass too quickly and felt compelled to protect her from Tommy overindulging her in alcohol. "Let's dance Ally".

"Sure!" she replied in a heartbeat. A radiant smile lighting her face as Adam whisked her away.

"Later red!" Tommy calls while Drake scowls after them. Tommy's stupid bet had cost him even more quality time with Adam.

"Now there's a couple you can root for!" Tommy announced emphatically before ordering another drink.

Drake watched as Adam led Allison by the hand to a crowded spot on the dance floor, leaving a wake of excitement and flashes in their path.

The club was warm and sultry with music pounding through the sound system.

_I like your little sexy style  
Love it when youre gettin wild  
Girl, in the club with me  
Girl, you have to be in magazines  
With your charm, cause yous a ghetto queen  
Like bling-bling-bling  
_

A bubble was starting to form around Adam and Allison who were bump n grinding to the music and seem enchanted to be in each other's arms.

_The way you shakin that sexy (Oh)  
shaped like an hourglass  
And youre so-so fine  
I wanna get you to myself, you and me  
And nobody else can do the things we do  
Baby, there is something that I need from you _

As the song intensified Adam slips his arms completely around Allison's waist. Then she reaches up to cradle his face and neck pulsating beats accentuated their moves creating the image of ecstasy.

"What a performance!" Tommy comments slugging his drink.

"That's all it is" Drake confirmed inwardly tormented by their provocative choreography the same shit he hated about their Slow Ride performance. Every night of that tour was burned slow motion in his mind.

"Seems like a lot more than that" Tommy disagrees reveling in Drake's misery.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not much …snake" Tommy was intent on getting a rise out of Drake. "The club scene is great for when your single on valentine's day – but you think a couple would want something more intimate"

"Well I don't give a hell about made-up holidays or your opinions on my relationship" Drake snapped coldly.

"Oh" Tommy paused to sip another drink that had presently arrived. "I didn't realize you were in a relationship. I was talking about Kris and Katy…I thought Adam told Rolling Stone you two were just randomly dating" Tommy smirks.

"My bad" he adds unapologetically.

"We are in a relationship – not that it's any of your business!" Drake says dryly.

"Is it exclusive?" Tommy looks doubtful.

"Why?! Are you trying to hit on me?" Drake demands turning the tables on Tommy.

"Not you…" Tommy responds suggestively. "Speaking of which" Tommy spoke up, clumsily standing so he intentionally spills the contents of his beverage all over Drake.

"For fucks sake Tommy!" Drake fumed.

"I'm a real man – I don't make excuses" Tommy slurs before stumbling away.

"Au revoir jackass" Drake called grabbing at a handful of napkins and predicting this would be a long sordid night.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Here is the update!! I know its way past valentines day now but i'm taking a lot of classes at school and some teachers are slave drivers. sorry 4 the delay!**

Open/Broken relationships (part two)

About an hour later Drake finally found Tommy, Adam, Allison, Kris, and Katy all dancing in a group. Apparently, Tommy had already found them because he was in the midst of everything repeatedly rubbing against Adam like a cat marking his territory. And Adam didn't seem to mind in the least, in fact he looked like he was loving every second of it, Drake observed with contempt.

_I want your body  
Need ur body  
Long as you got me you don't need nobody  
You want it I got it_

_Stacks on deck, Patron on ice  
We can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like  
Said whatever you like_

"Border collie's gettin down and dirty" Tommy commented on Kris's heavy PDA session with Katy.

"Get a room" Adam yelled at Kris.

"Yeah give them room" Tommy said from where he had Allison stapled against Adam.

_Shawty you the hottest  
Love the way you drop it  
Brain so good swore you went to college  
Honey can't deposit vacations in the tropic  
Cause everybody know it ain't tricking if you got it_

"Give somebody else a shot" Drake intruded into their little threesome grabbing Adam's forearm possessively.

"That's not happening" Tommy argued pushing Drake aside.

"Hey stop sexually objectifying Adam you three" Kris called while Katy was taking pics with her phone.

"Oh hey Krissy feels left out!" Allison giggled.

"I thought I told you to be discreet with that Krissy shit Ally!"

"Oops I forgot!" Allison said covering her mouth.

"Figures" Adam tickled her. "Seriously Kris there's always room for you."

"Aww that's adorable Adam. I'm touched." Kris responded sarcastically.

"Yeah were all so happy for you" Drake said. "Look mind if I borrow my boyfriend now?"

"Quit being pushy" Tommy shot back.

"Quit being an attention hoar" Drake mimicked Tommy's tone.

"Look who's talking" Tommy quipped back.

"Whoa could you two try to behave. Look at the example your setting for Allison" Kris pointed out.

"I wish I _was_ Allison" Drake muttered jealous.

"Hey you dudes want Adam's attention, you gotta do it the right way…throw a fricken bra at him" Allison laughed pretending to twirl an imaginary bra above her head. "Get it Adam!" she taunted.

"Your fricken loco chica" Adam growled.

"What the fuuu-- is this?!" Drake complained as Adam lifted Allison up and spun her around as the song ended.

"Your jealous nobody will throw you a sextoy. It's fricken hysterical snake" Tommy joked. Then he pried Allison away from Adam realizing there was no need to convince Adam what a possessive maniac Drake was – he was doing a spectacular job of that all on his own.

"Are you happy now?" Adam asked Drake and Tommy laughed cryptically as he guided Allison away.

Later on…

Tommy and Allison were dancing

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'_

"Hey work wife!" David, Allison's guitar player surprised her.

"D-David! Oh hey!" Allison said still dancing with Tommy.

_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe_

"Are you having a good time?" David asked.

"We're great" Tommy answered edging David out.

"Where is everybody?" David shouted over the music.

"Um they're around...I thought you had your mom's birthday party tonight?"

"I'd rather get a root canal" David said, embarrassed Allison had just outed his plans to spend valentines day with his mom in front of Tommy.

"You said you were going though dude" Allison pointed out.

"No! I was _thinking _about going but then I saw you were going out with Adam and Kris on twitter and-"

"Stalker" Tommy coughed under his breath.

"What? I can barely hear you" Allison asked over the noise.

"Nevermind. Do you wanna get a drink" David yelled in her ear.

"You wanna do that right now?" Allison hesitated looking back and forth between the guys.

"Come on perky" David said grabbing her hand as the song ended.

"Are you coming?" Allison asked her gaze lingering on Tommy.

"Nah! I'm good, you go!" 

David and Allison were watching people mess around while they waited on their drinks…

"So how does it feel to be post-Adison?" David asked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah you know – you and Adam the past. Think you can make it without him?"

"Uh yeah. I'm already doing that David."

"Yeah but you've always had a future performance with Adam to look forward to. Some of your fans are probably counting on Adam as part of the deal."

"That's crazy – they like us separately."

"Well…_I_ like you better, but I'm a little biased."

"Okay where are you going with this?" Allison asked biting her thumbnail.

"Nowhere! The only thing is a lot of fans fell in love with Slow-Ride and I was wondering if _maybe_ Adison is driving your career – or Adam's even…" David shrugged.

"Geez David thanks for the support!"

"I do support you which is why I think you should give your fans some closure on the Adison era. That way they can move past it and just focus on you. Like I do."

Allison stared down at her drink unconvinced.

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about. People do it all the time after relationships to show they moved on – burn pictures, burn everything that ties them to the other person." David continued.

"That's insane…and pointless…besides Adam and I will probably be working together again."

"When? At some idol reunion in ten years? Is that the reputation you want being half of Adison while Adam moves on doing his own thing?"

"I don't know. I guess I haven't thought about all that."

"Well that's why you have me."

"So what are you suggesting?" Allison asked nervously.

"Burn Slow-Ride."

Later on…

After dancing a couple songs with Drake, Adam spotted Tommy chillin at the bar alone.

"Hey guy! Where's my girl?" Adam asked walking over to Tommy.

"Adam I'm your friend! Not Allison's babysitter" Tommy answered cackling hilariously at nothing.

"Yeah who really cares if the dimwit lost track of her" Drake added.

"Tommy" Adam laughed running a hand through his hair nervously.

Tommy stood up "Look forget Allison. What are you her bodyguard or something?"

Adam rolled his ice blue eyes indignantly.

"Do it for me!" Tommy begged.

"She's probably okay, but maybe I'll just text her" Adam said. Drake frowned.

"Hey!" Katy called as she and Kris approached the group. Her glass-shatteringly loud voice pierced Drake's eardrums, although no one else seemed disturbed.

"Hi guys!" Adam smiled.

Drake tried to imitate Adam's reception, but decided it was no use and slumped into a bar stool, his eyes riveted on two guys making out in a nearby booth.

"You will never believe Allison's -" Katy shouted over the noise.

"What about her?" Adam demanded.

Katy whipped out her blackberry holding the evidence of Allison's whereabouts to Adam.

"Put the crackberry away!" Kris growled intoxicated.

Katy ignored him. "Look Allison and that guy from her band are in the lounge doing karaoke" she reported, swiftly navigating to a video screen of them.

Adam took the phone. "What are they singing?"

"Uh…I don't remember" Kris squeaked evasively.

"Slow-Ride!" Katy answered shooting Kris a confused look.

"So why are we missing this?" Adam asked in a strange voice, tearing off towards the lounge.

"Eeeee!" Katy screamed in Drake's ear before tailing Adam, Kris sighed and followed after her.

"Can I sit here?" Tommy asked motioning at the empty seat beside Drake.

"I don't know why you'd want to" Drake snapped staring into space.

"Don't feel bad" Tommy drawled, "I doubt Adam's intentionally abandoning you – its just princess Allison might need saving" he concluded sarcastically.

"Right he's so attentive. To her" Drake concluded miserably.

"Aww, cheer up! He probably just wants to take her to the backroom for a quickie...then he'll be all yours."

"Seriously Tommy thanks for … nothing but I think I can handle my own shit" Drake stormed off.

Tommy felt a pang of guilty lust as he watched Drake catch up with Adam and start kissing him. A few cameras flashed. Talk about painful, Tommy winced. Next to him a girl lit a cigarette, Tommy snatched it, took a drag, and handed it back. Walking off before she could speak.

Adam approached Allison who was rocking back and forth with the loser from her band…

_Slow down, go down_

_Got to get your lovin one more time_

_Hold me, roll me_

_Slowridin baby, your so fine_

_Slowride, take it easy  
Slowride, take it easy  
Slow down, go down, _

_slow down, go down  
slow ride_

After the song, David smothered Allison in a hug pressing his lips against hers. Allison was surprised. She felt nothing but friendship towards him. Maybe he's just messing around she thought, the kiss had only lasted a couple of seconds and after all even Adam goes around kissing people from his band she rationalized.

Adam approached her as she descended from the stage and their eyes locked. Allison was feeling crestfallen she had hoped Adam wasn't around to see that performance. Even the hug David initiated seemed sort of contrived because it was the trademark Slow-Ride ending and with someone else it just felt wrong. But what was she supposed to do? Refuse to sing that song ever again? Shove David away?

"Oh hey Adam, you remember David right?" she asked fighting to keep her voice in neutral.

Adam grunted he preferred to think that David didn't exist. The guy was so transparent.

Several girls were making a raucous at the karaoke machine wailing for David to sing more – to them.

"You think I should go for it?" he asked Allison like a three year old wanting a pony ride.

"Careful Dave their gonna wanna marry you" Allison smiled hoping sarcasm would cover her inner conflicts.

He shook his dark, shaggy hair and winked at her walking back toward the karaoke area like some hotshot.

"Way to play hard to get" Adam hissed in a clipped tone once David was out of earshot.

"I'm not playing! I don't know what you're talking about" she responded defiantly looking towards Kris for support.

"Yeah you're so innocent" Kris said crossing his arms and staring back at her expectantly.

"He's in my band!" Allison started defensively. "Fine! Maybe I'm just tired of just being the girl Adam Lambert sings with."

"Ha! That's better than just being the guy Adam Lambert sleeps with" Drake scoffed.

"It's time to move on" Allison said afraid she was going to cry.

"Well sorry if knowing me has been such a curse on your reputation Allison!" Adam glared at her his eyes burning into hers.

"That's not how I meant it and you know it. I don't feel like I have my own identity! I don't even know..." she felt dizzy and confused.

"So what? This thing with David is some warped payback? Singing _our _song with David is supposed to make me look like the replaceable one then" Adam surmised in a tortured voice.

"Yeah because everything is always about you! I thought to myself ooohh this is really gonna get him."

"What do you want from me" Adam felt his polished charisma escaping him in the heat of the moment.

Drake's nostrils flared in disgust at his boyfriend's reaction. Only she got to see him so vulnerable. Only she got _everything_.

"Do what you want to do Adam Lambert" she pushed past a minefield of girls in a screaming frenzy over David's rendition of _Whole Lotta Love_.

"Stop right there!" Kris called. But of course she didn't.

"So what's the plan?" he turned to Adam.

"I'm dancing" Adam reported.

"Oh...okay" Kris sighed watching Adam walk away, "just checkin."

Adam spun around "You comin?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kris replied thinking Adam changed his mind about finding Allison.

"He meant me" Drake sneered shoving by Kris to get to Adam. "Prick" he added under his breath.

"Ignore him" Katy said. Kris looked wounded.

"Come on! Sing to me!" she begged.

Meanwhile ...

Allison wandered out to the ground floor balcony to lick her wounds away from the intense, high-volume party raging inside.

"What brings you my way?" Tommy asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Nothing" Allison said caught off guard.

"Adam?" Tommy guessed like he already knew.

"No" she answered choking on tears.

"So Adam" he repeated smugly.

"Tommy your trippin! It's about my music and Adam has nothing to do with that!"

"Aww don't waste your time stressing over him - you guys are like forever" he added giving her a nudge like she was in denial about it.

Allison shook her head. "Not everything's gonna have a fairy tale ending" she said walking away to sit on the stone balcony ledge.

"Oh come on" Tommy said following her "your just giving each other a hard time it won't last."

But all Allison heard was "it won't last" so they just continued sitting there letting the cold air numb the pain.

"You look beautiful, you really do" Tommy said reaching for his stash.

"Uhm thanks" Allison chipped off some nail polish wondering if he was coming onto her.

He grinned. "You wanna try this?"

"I don't think so dude."

"Fine by me" he swallowed. "Its not as bad as cutting yourself" he added feeling inspired by the affects of the ecstasy.

"Yeah and that's exactly why I'm trying to clean up my image."

"Fine. Watch me get high. Cry over Adam all night" he held out the pill that was in his hands tempting her. "Or try curing your own problems for once."

Allison snatched it. "Adam Lambert got me signed" she blurted out swallowing the pill.

Tommy nodded in approval taking another for himself and when it started snowing he wrapped his jacket around Allison's shoulders.

"Your hairs turning the snow red" he whispered. They were so close, practically touching, and then they were kissing. Not because they were attracted to each other, per say, but they were attracted to the likeness of Adam they saw in each other. But like most knockoffs the disappointment was inevitable.

Allison pulled away and looked at Tommy.

"I could get lost in your eyes" Tommy smiled gazing at her "You know your distracting....there's this thing between us."

"There's nothing between -"

Tommy kissed her again. "I didn't mean to it just happened"

"Tommy this is crazy."

"Crazy in what way?"

"I don't know."

Meanwhile...

"Happy valentines day" Drake blurted out in an intense voice.

"Yeah, happy valentines day" Adam responded bitchily.

At that moment, David wandered over looking for Allison after his performance.

"Allison is her own person. I am not her babysitter" Adam snapped.

David shrugged and strode away.

"You aren't exactly subtle Adam" Drake observed frostily.

"Uhm what?" Adam asked continuing dancing not paying attention.

Adam was born to be an entertainer with his intense rushes of excitement and edgy controversial dancing, but without Allison his passion was out of control and angry.

"This is hell. I'm fed up with all your mistresses" Drake announced feeling a surge of anger.

"Try taking the nag down a couple levels, I don't see me dancing with anyone but you" Adam responded sounding annoyed.

"Sure, right no problem as long as Kris and Tommy don't try to get in on any of my coveted one on one time." Drake shot back sarcastically.

"Get a grip Drake! That's ridiculous - how could you feel threatened by two straight guys."

"It's Allison too!" Drake said raising his voice.

"Allison? Allison doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"Puhlease - she couldn't walk away from you any more than you could walk away from her." Drake retorted.

"So what is this Drake? A test to see if I want to see other people?"

"No, this isn't some test! This is real life shit."

"No this is insane."

_"Kradam fans are holding their breath as Kris serenades Adam during his breakup with Drake" an overeager reporter started narrating from close by, while a cameraman that had been capturing Kris's karaoke angled his camera in Adam's direction_.

"Ok romeo. Maybe I'd believe that shit if you weren't choking out every syllable." Drake ranted.

"Why are you being so paranoid?"

"I'm not."

"Well you're acting really insecure. I think you're overdoing it a little."

"No being over the top is all you and from now on I don't need any part of that." Drake declared.

"Drake -"

"And don't run after me this time! It's pathetic to see you on your knees when you know it's over."

The song playing segued into a new dramatic song:

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Adam felt paralyzed.

"What happened?" Kris asked walking up beside Adam.

"Nothing."

"_Adam! Update your fans on the new status of kradam now that Drake's history" a reporter badgered._

"This isn't a good time" Adam said turning away.

"_Well make some time mate! For your glamberts!"_

"Nothing?" Kris repeated.

"I can't get any privacy" Adam complained indignantly.

"Tell me about it I'm so over your second hand fame" Kris joked trying to cheer Adam up.

"Drake too apparently."

"I'm sorry bro tough break" Kris wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders leading him to where Katy checked her coat.

Several other paparazzi began making a spectacle of themselves competing for Adam's attention following the blowout.

_"Leave Adam alone! Party on Adam you deserve it!" a different person chimed in._

"_Adam is it true that Tommy is bi-curious?" another person demanded to know._

Meanwhile...

Tommy and Allison had already left the club and ended up where their night had first started…in Allison's hotel room.

Breathing hard, Tommy backed Allison against a wall kissing her neck and shoulders. Allison was in too much shock to reciprocate much. She had no idea things were going to progress this fast.

"Tommy"

"Yeah?"

"I'm - I've never done this before" she felt kind of embarrassed mentioning it and she didn't want to kill the moment ... but still.

"Oh" he laughed. "It's no big deal" he reassured, turning her around to unzip her dress.

She really wanted to just let it drop and everything happening to her felt kind of indirect anyway from the ecstasy which was also making everything more intense...

"Ok" Allison responded wrapping her arms around his neck feeling the pressure between their bodies as he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes.

Tommy tore his shirt off. "I know what I'm doing" he murmured backing her towards the bed and clumsily getting her dress off not stopping kissing her.

Everything does feel more intense Allison thought again - it just doesn't feel right.

"Tommy! We have to stop"

"Relax everything will be okay" he coaxed crushing his body against her.

"No I can't do this" and with monumental effort Allison struggled out from under him. She realized she was trembling and she had no idea if it was from the drugs or if she was only angry and upset by what was happening.

"Are you crazy!" Tommy demanded narrowing his eyes at her.

She didn't answer, only stumbled into the tank top and jeans that she had on earlier that day and ran out of the room. Slamming the door behind her.

Immediately she felt tears stinging her eyes and she collapsed against the outside of the door. She heard some song playing peripherally around her:

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

Subconsciously, she wanted Tommy to come and comfort her like she knew Adam would have. He would say he wasn't mad and everything got out of control but everything was okay...

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

But Tommy didn't and she was too exhausted and emotionally wrecked to care.

After about ten minutes though reality began to sink in. She was sitting crying, barefoot, and a total mess outside her door - thank god it was after 1am or there would have probably been a scene and her parents would never let her hear the end of it. Letting her self-consciousness get the best of her she realized she had to put herself together.

Gripping the door handle she pulled herself up and pushed on the door lever. But it had automatically locked.

"Shit" she kept trying hoping Tommy would get the message but there was no answer or indication he even heard her.

She started knocking, "Tommy!" she whispered urgently. No answer.

"Damn" everything around her was totally still, but inside her world was spinning. 

****should there be a happy ending? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three ~ I know everybody has their own ideas about how realistic Adison is and there are good arguments both ways ...but its the most fun to write them together:p enjoy!**

Unbreak My Heart

Adam had been killing himself to get back to the hotel for some downtime after all the fights. He payed his cab driver and hurried into the hotel not liking this freezing New York weather. He took the elevator to his floor. When the doors opened he immediately saw Allison crumpled against his door – either sleeping or passed out.

"Allison" he called rushing towards her.

"Hey! What's going on?" he asked tentatively kneeling beside her.

Allison knew it was Adam. At first she thought she was dreaming or hallucinating. Slowly she opened one eye at a time to avoid being blinded by the bright hallway lights. "Adam? What are you doing here?" she asked him in a scratchy voice feeling totally disoriented.

"I could ask you that very question, but its a little cliché" Adam pointed out gently.

"I don't even know where I am anymore" Allison shook her head and then images of her and Tommy and her and David start trickling back and then they were flooding back and everything was in focus again. She looked into Adam's eyes, he looked concerned and tortured…and beyond sexy with smeared eyeliner and dark bangs falling in his face.

"Ohh I'm sorry Adam! I messed up I screwed up I'm a loser" she started sobbing and talking too fast.

"Slow down and tell me what happened" he pulled her against his chest.

"Oh god! I hooked up with Tommy."

"What?" Adam asked feeling her shaking uncontrollably.

"I know!"

"Hooked up to what extent?"

"We almost had sex."

"But – you didn't? What's almost? I'll kill him."

"Almost – almost! I don't know! We went to my room…then I freaked out…then I got locked out and he passed out" she pulled away from him.

"I know you hate me" Allison cried burying her face in her hands and feeling traumatized.

Adam took a deep breath and leaned in.

"I a-different-four-letter-word you" he said gently pulling her hands down forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Seriously?" Allison sniffed skeptically.

"That won't change" he promised.

"I don't want to lose you" she hugged him tightly.

"And I don't want you thinking I'm your claim to fame…I'm not. You don't need me for that."

Allison held onto him she heard what he said, but she felt like she did need him and her mind was too foggy to process the difference at that moment.

"Okay" Adam helped her up, it had been a long night and he was wasted and exhausted. She was resting her head against his chest as he slid the card key in his door and shoved it open.

"You comin in?" he asked since she was still leaning against him for balance. He could tell she was either incredibly wasted (or stoned?) as well.

"Oh – I can't."

"Ooook" he shot her a confused look.

"No" Allison said since he got the wrong idea, "What about Drake? It is valentine's day" she mumbled feeling a little embarrassed.

"Who?"

"Adam!"

"Long story…" Adam trailed off.

"Huh?" Allison asked.

"He's over the fame and drama" Adam said simply, hoping his hurt wasn't transparent.

"He'll come around" Allison sensed Adam's pain and tried to sound comforting.

"I don't know if I want that. I don't want to change him. I love him and we had our moments but I knew him before idol … before the notoriety. He thinks _I _changed."

"That's intense. Are you ok?

"I will be" he walked inside and pulled off his leather jacket.

"Are you in withdrawal?" she teased sarcastically feeling a little more like herself.

"I should probably ask you the same thing Ally."

"Don't."

"Deal alli – holic."

"Wouldn't you rather be alone though?" Allison hesitated in the doorway.

"I want you to stay, but I understand if you want your space" he said hoping to sound indifferent.

"Obviously I want to stay" she said walking in and slamming the door loudly.

"Allison! Neighbors!" Adam reprimanded her half-amused. But she didn't even hear over the water running in the bathroom.

Adam looked at his hotel phone and notices the message light is blinking. Shaking his head he presses "play inbox".

"This is Drake, dickhead, I guess by now you realize I have the rental and I'm driving it to the airport to get an early flight home - " Adam frowned trying to figure out when things with them started to unravel.

He glanced toward the bathroom, he couldn't hear Allison anymore and he figured he better check on her. He felt compelled to protect her, even if that meant protecting her from herself.

"Ally?" he called softly through the door.

"Do you mind?" Allison asked with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Do _you _mind – that's my toothbrush?"

"Didn't your mom teach you to share like a good boy?"

Adam crossed his arms, "So who else besides Tommy and David am I sharing this toothbrush with exactly?" he asked while she rinsed her mouth.

"Kris Allen" Allison smirked turning to face him and drying her face in his shirt.

Adam eyebrows shot up.

"Why would you even go there babe?" he asked backing her against the door, resting his arm on the space above her head.

"Why not? I didn't see your name on him" she asked playing along.

"Damn erasable markers" Adam stated sarcastically.

She laughed saying something about her name being tattooed permanently on Kris now and ducked under Adam's arm running into the bedroom area before he could stop her.

A minute later, Adam chased after her and discovered her bouncing on his bed singing messed up lyrics to some song playing on the radio.

"Hey baby what took you so long?" Allison sang tossing him a seductive look.

"Crying my eyes out over you stealing Kris" Adam joked.

"Aww ..look Adam you can have Kris if it means that much. I don't even want your sloppy seconds" she continued holding back a smile.

"Aww alright you can't trade Kris like that" Adam laughed lunging for her.

Allison shrieked in amusement and tried to dodge away from Adam, but he grabbed her around the waist and without thinking, Adam tackled her pinning her down on the bed.

"Damn you smell good" Allison giggled beneath him.

"Um I think your smelling you on me honey" Adam objected as Allison was flailing around.

Adam watched her adorable laughing all carefree and he couldn't help feeling suddenly depressed over his own breakup with Drake.

"Hey Allison? Can you give me a warning the next time you decide to trip acid…"

"What for?" Allison blinked curious.

"So I can be right there with you" he sighed letting his head fall against her.

"Oh…" Allison got quiet. And Adam realized that she knew exactly what he was feeling without him having to explain anything, maybe even better than he did. He also realized that for the first time he wanted to kiss her. Despite being gay and totally into guys he wanted to kiss Allison Iraheta.

Adam automatically leaned in, but then pulled back cursing himself for being just as bad as David and Tommy.

"Don't stop" Allison whispered pulling on his t-shirt.

He looked at her carefully, his eyes burning into hers. This would be a first for them and he couldn't help wondering if their friendship was going to start crumbling down around it. But he let go allowing Allison to pull him against her, tasting her lips in one time-stopping moment. It was one of those kisses that changes everything without changing anything.

Around 4am Adam was jolted awake by someone hammering their fists into his hotel room door.

He glanced over at Allison who was sound asleep next to him. He quietly got up and stumbled across the room in the dark so she wouldn't wake up. He wondered if Drake hadn't been able to get a plane ticket and was forced to come back and he didn't want to contemplate another fight at the moment.

The knocking got louder as Adam approached and he flung open the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Tommy hesitated.

"What would give you that impression?" Adam snarled rubbing bloodshot eyes.

"Uh, well...I sort of have something bad to tell you."

"What?"

"I don't want you to hate me -but" Tommy forced himself to continue for Allison's sake.

"I won't hate you" Adam promised. "As long as you didn't try to have sex with Allison and then lock her out of her room" he added bitterly.

"She told you?" Tommy asked looking mortally wounded, but at the same time relieved Allison had gone to Adam.

"She told me you were the hook-up from hell."

"Am I out of the band?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"What? No! Ally was my main concern, but she's ok...soo?"

"And how do you know that?"

"I figured you had it all under control boss."

"Don't call me that!" Adam crossed his arms trying to hide his smile.

"Sorry boss" Tommy responded automatically.

"You drive me crazy."

"That never bothered you before" Tommy patted Adam's chest.

Adam didn't answer.

"So where is she?" Tommy wanted to know, but he could tell just by looking at Adam's face and pushed past him to see for himself. Sure enough there was Allison curled up with Adam's jacket.

"She really gets to you boss." Tommy observed in amazement.

"Shut up Tommy and go to sleep already" Adam whispered closing the door and following Tommy towards the king-sized bed.

"Someone's a deep sleeper" Tommy commented slipping under the blankets contentedly.

"We both are you were banging pretty loud" Adam said trying to stay mad at Tommy.

"Oh sorry."

"You should be" Adam said sarcastically.

Tommy relaxed sensing the sarcasm in Adam's voice. Adam got back in bed on the other side of Allison and rolled on his side, pulling Allison back against him.

**That's it for now! Please review, I would love to know what you thought about this story!**


End file.
